The present invention relates to an arrangement of an ink-jet recording apparatus (printer) for discharging ink from a microscopic opening to record a character or picture on a recording sheet.
As exemplified by the Japanese Patent provisional Publication No. 57-120452 or 59-146860, there are known ink-jet recording apparatus which is arranged to discharge ink from a microscopic opening with the aid of an air stream and an electrostatic force, the arrangement of such a prior art ink-jet recording apparatus will be described hereinafter in detail. However, there is a problem which arises with the conventional ink-jet recording apparatus in that the apparatus cost increases because of the requirement of an air supply system and a high accuracy is required for the assembling of an air discharge opening and an ink discharge opening.
In addition, in a conventional electrostatic suction type ink-jet recording system as exemplified by the Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 58-208062, since the cross-sectional area of the portion between the ink discharge opening and the electrode opening is arranged to be spatially wider than the areas of the openings thereof, an extreme disadvantage occurs in the case of arranging nozzles with a high density for formation of multi-nozzles. Further, in cases where fine dust, ink and the like are inserted into the spatial area, the state of the electric field varies so that the discharge state becomes unstable to lower the reliability. Moreover, in view of the stability of the recording characteristic, difficulty is encountered in positioning between the ink discharge opening and the electrode opening, insuring of the degree of parallelization and assembling.